


On The Nature of Choice

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationship, Extra Treat, F/F, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: A moment between Ty Lee and Azula as they plan to take down the Avatar.





	On The Nature of Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riverbanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbanks/gifts).



Azula has never asked Ty Lee to stay. 'Request' is an entirely foreign word to her, and so is 'permission'. What Azula wants, Azula gets.

Right now, what Azula wants is for Ty Lee to agree with her plans to capture the Avatar (and her brother, too, but officially, the Avatar). And Azula's smart, she really is, but when it comes to Zuko, she can be...erratic. And not as sharp as she normally is, leaving tiny flaws wide open to exploitation.

“I'm sorry,” Azula says, dripping false saccharine sweetness, “did I _ask_ you for your opinion?”

That voice, edged as it is with _danger_ , would send most Fire Nation armies running for the hills. Ty Lee, however, isn't most Fire Nation armies. The Royal Voice doesn't work on her. “Well, I'm not here for _decoration_ , Azula. Don't be silly.”

Azula gives Ty Lee a look, up and down, eyes sweeping across Ty Lee's body. (It reminds her, somewhat, of when they were younger, when the Princess had summoned a friend and Ty Lee hadn't wanted to be one. And then they'd met, and Azula had _looked_ , and it didn't matter what Ty Lee wanted, after that.) “You're pretty enough that you could be.”

From anyone else, that would be a compliment. From Azula, it's a double-edged sword, a lesson in treading carefully. “I'm the pretty one, I know. And Mai's the bored, boring one, and you're our ever-so-smart fearless leader.”

“Not just smart. Ever-so-brilliant, Ty Lee.” Azula smiles, a real smile, and there are curls of flame licking at her palm. (She doesn't know how to understate a pun, has to make it obvious. Ty Lee doesn't mind; it's kind of adorable, if she's being honest.)

“Funny, too.”

“And beautiful enough that you want to kiss me?” And that's a question, tinged with insecurity. The only thing Azula will allow herself to show insecurity over, and that only with Ty Lee (and Mai, sometimes, but she's not here now, she's off writing to her _parents_ of all people, it's just the two of them).

And Ty Lee could say _no_ , of course. She could. It's just—

Azula is good at double-edged swords, even when (if) she doesn't mean to be.

Ty Lee leans over and kisses Azula.

And it's _good_ , it is. Azula knows how to kiss, and the two of them fit together. It's easy and warm, and the pressure of Azula's lips against hers send thrills down Ty Lee's spine. It's a _good_ kiss.

(The first time, it'd been a chore, but Ty Lee had learnt. It got better as time passed, and sparks started to fly. Clearly, Ty Lee'd been the one at fault, but she does better now, so it's okay.)

It's Azula who decides when they've kissed enough, of course, Azula who breaks away. Ty Lee wouldn't have minded kissing Azula a little more, but they've got work to do. Azula knows that, even if Ty Lee sometimes forgets.

They settle back into maps and planning, and Azula's hand curls around Ty Lee's. Sometimes puffs of flame rise from her palm, but Azula quenches them before they hurt (much).

(Azula has never asked Ty Lee to stay. Ty Lee doesn't _want_ her to ask.)

(If Azula asks, Ty Lee will have to choose.)

(What scares her is that she doesn't know what her choice will be.)


End file.
